There Are No Accidents
by purple-kay332
Summary: When Emmett pressures Edward into diving head first into a lake, he is forever paralyzed. Now the two brothers, along with their parents, pack there bags and head to Forks Washington for a fresh start. Edward is not to thrilled for the new change R
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of the story starts out in Edwards POV. Edward is having a nightmare if you didn't already get that part. Well I hope you enjoy! Please take your time to read the note I posted at the bottom of this chapter. All character belong to Stephanie Myer.**

EPOV

_I have been here before, every other night in fact. It is a dream, no a nightmare. It is not real, I tell myself, but that doesn't stop the raw panic that creeps into my mind as I see me and Emmett by the dock of the lake. I am too far away to hear what they are saying, but I don't have to, I have lived this nightmare. Emmett is trying to get me to dive head first into the murky water below. Oh no, no, no, no, no! I have to stop myself! I yell and wave my arms, trying to get my attention, but the two figures by the water cannot hear me. I see my dream self back up to the end of the dock and take a running start and plunge head first into surprisingly shallow water below. If only I had know, if I had just know! I try to run to the dock, but my legs won't move. I look down and see that I'm sitting in a wheelchair. "How could you do this to me Emmett?" I scream to the dream Emmett who is just standing over the dock, waiting for my body to break the surface. I look down at my legs again and see that they are on fire! Well this is new. Then the pain hit. Aaaahhggg! My legs! My legs…._

… "My legs! My legs."

"Edward! Edward! Wake up. Come on buddy." It was Emmett, my older brother who slept on the top bunk. "S'okay Edward. Just a dream. Come on sit up." I sat up with Emmett's and looked at his face, he had been crying. This wasn't the first time my nightmares had brought my big, giant of a brother to tears.

"What did I say this time Emmett?" I asked. I was known for saying hurtful things when I slept talked.

"It doesn't matter. You were right anyways," he said while fiercely whipping a tear that threatened to escape down his cheek into view. Emmett hated to cry, especially when other people were watching. "Oh and here, I brought you some water."

"Why?"

"You said you legs were on fire, I thought this might help."

"But I'm not thirsty…"

"Edward, just drink it." Emmet was serious, so I drank the water to make him happy. But remembering my legs on fire brought back the dream. I remembered trying to get my attention as I sat paralyzed in a wheelchair, I remembered screaming "Why did you do this to me?" at Emmett. Ahh shit. That is probably what he was crying over, But how do I explain something I don't mean, when I just didn't mean to say it out loud? It's not that I blamed Emmett; I mean I forgave him for pressuring me into the lake, but I guess my unconscious mind still thinks Emmett is to blame for my bum legs. Well the best thing to do in a situation like this is to lie.

"Emmett it was a stupid nightmare. I didn't mean any of what I said in my sleep," which is a lie. "In my dream somebody tied me to a chair and lit my legs on fire," lie. "I tried to call out your name, but you couldn't hear me," that's somewhat true. "So I got mad and yelled 'Emmett how could you do this to me?' Because you left me with my legs on fire, it wasn't a big deal. I don't blame you because you couldn't hear me and all." –More lies.

"Really Edward? You promise? Are you sure it wasn't about the accident?" Man, I hated lying to Emmett, but lying was my second nature. I was good at it, so good in fact that at times I even had myself believing my own lies.

"Yes really Emmett."

"Well that's a relief. Well you better get back to sleep! You have about two hours left before you need to wake up. Tomorrow we start out first day of school at Forks High School!" Oh goody, at least one of us was excited. Fresh start my ass, no matter were I am doesn't change the fact that I'm paralyzed. Carlisle and Esme thought a new school might help me cope with my new found disability. But why on Earth they chose this shitty town I will never know. Why not Rome, or Hawaii? At least some place with a little less green. Well one more hour before I have to wake up. Emmett's soft snores are soothing and I fall into a light sleep.

**All right everybody! That's the first chapter. I would love some reviews so I can get a feel for what you all thought. I already have the second chapter wrote and it's in Emmett's POV. I will put it up once I know that some people like what I have so far. I do not want to waste my time on a story nobody is going to read. Thanks again :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Of the two reviews I received for the first chapter, I am happy to say that they were both positive. Thank you to the ones that took the time to read and review. With the positive reviews I have decided to continue on with the story, and I just can't stop writing, so why not share. Anyway here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

EMPOV

I woke Edward up the next morning. He looked just as tired as me. I don't blame him; we both had a rough night. "Come on Edward, wakey wakey! I'll get your shower going," I said while pulling off all of Edwards covers.

"Brrr… Why do you do this to me Emmett?"

"Because I don't want my baby brother to be late for his first day of school."

"All right, all right, I'm awake. Just give me the covers back."

"No way in Hell!" I said. "I'm going to go and start your shower. Be back in a second," I said while walking out the door.

I am Edward's brother, his 18 year old brother, who has to help him shower, dress, and do his business! I'm not complaining, it is just that I never thought I would be doing this my senior year of high school. Okay, maybe I am complaining a little, but only because I know it hurts Edward's pride when I have to see him so helpless. Again, I'm not saying I hate doing these things to help Edward, I figure it is my punishment for putting him into this position in the first place.

I go over to the customized shower, if you could call it a shower. There is no bathtub, just a drain in the middle of the bathroom floor. There is a bench made just for Edward along with a showerhead above the seat. There are no curtains or doors, just a bench and a showerhead. This is because the person helping Edward shower needs to have easy access to him. I make sure there is a nice clean, fluffy white towel for when Edward is done. I make sure the seat is stable and turn on the shower. I also turn on the radio to save me from the awkward silence that is soon to come. The doctors said that in a year or so Edward will be able to wash, dress, and use the bathroom on his own, but until then he will need assistance. I volunteered not only because I felt guilty, but because Carlisle and Esme were always so busy and never around. The accident happened last summer, so I still have a while before Edward can do things on his own.

"Emmett! Is everything okay?"

"Yah, hold on I'm coming," I yelled down the hall into our bedroom. I took my time walking across the hall because I didn't want to see my baby brother so helpless and I know he didn't like it any more than I did.

"Alright buddy, time to pick out your clothes for your first day of school," I said cheerfully. I was really good a hiding how I felt around my family. To them I was known as the big goofball, but on the inside I was an emotional mess. But everybody has their problems; mine just involves putting my 17 year old brother in a wheelchair. I leaned down and put one of my big arms securely around back whiles the other under his limp legs. By the way, if anybody is looking to get ripped muscles fast, try carrying around Edward for a while, it worked wonders for me. (Heavy sarcasm…) I set him in his chair and rolled him over to the closet.

"What shall you wear today," I asked him with a cocked eyebrow. He couldn't see my funny face because his back was to me, why do I even try?

"The usual," he said. The usual consisted of a V-neck, white T-shirt that I must say looked very good on him. All of his T-shirts clung to his body like a second layer skin and made every girl light headed. But that was before the accident, now all they see is a potential Greek god bound to a chair. No girl wants a needy teenage boy, at least none that I have met. Edward needs a girl who will look after him, but he gave up dating along with the hope of ever walking again.

"Jean or shorts?" I already knew the answer, but I thought I would be nice and ask anyways. Even though it was a hot summer day, Edward's scrawny, sick looking legs just didn't look right. It was because he couldn't exercise them, so the muscles just wasted away.

"Jeans," he said. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and we headed to the bathroom. "Let's get this over with," he said under his breath. I pretended I didn't hear him and started to strip off his clothes.

I normally would have cracked a joke about how sad it was that Edward couldn't find anybody better than me to undress him, or I didn't know he was gay; even "I charge $20 an hour. But that just made things worse, I know because I tried them.

After Edward was undressed I picked him up again, carful to place my arms far away for any spots that might scar me for life. At this point Edward and I don't say a word to one another. It is like some unspoken contract. But just then, the radio started to play 'My Humps'! I started to tap my foot and hum along. No, no, no, I had to stop myself, this was not right, but I just couldn't stop! I mentally cursed myself as I began to belt out the son.

"She's got me spending," I pointed at Edward hopping he would pick up the cue to say 'Oh' but he just stared at me, mortified.

"Spendin' all your money on me spending time on me. Come on Edward! She's got me spendin'." I pointed to him again, hoping he would come around, but still he was frozen in his spot, naked while I belted out 'My Humps." Talk about awkward!

"Come on Eddie, don't make me sad!" I used my best puppy dog face I could and opened my big green eyes as far as they would go. I probably looked retarded, but I didn't care.

"What you gon' do with all that junk?

"All that junk inside that trunk?" I sang directly to him.

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

"Get you love drunk off my hump." Edward spoke with no feelings what-so-ever. This will not due!

"Come on Edward! Sing it like you mean it! With feeling!" Edward was a phenomenal singer and piano player. He hasn't done either since the accident, if only I can get him to sing, just this once…

"What you gon' do with all that ass?

"All that ass inside them jeans?"

"Im'a make, make, make, make you scream

"Make you scream, make you scream." Edward sang out. My line was next but I was in shock! Edward had sung, and to 'My Humps' no less! "Emmett is something wrong?" I couldn't make a big deal out of this because if I did he may never do it again.

"No, nothing," I said as the song ended.

**Yup, so that was the second chapter. I am almost done with the third chapter. The third chapter will be in Edward's point of view and is about his and Emmett's first day at Forks High School. I can't promise that the first day will all be in one chapter, it is a lot to write. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and be ready for the third chapter in the next 2 or 3 days ****. **


End file.
